


My way across the flames

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Regret, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Andromeda strinse le labbra, resistendo a malapena alla tentazione di farle del male. Non avrebbe permesso che nessuno le vietasse di provare una felicità che le era stata sconosciuta fino a quel momento, la felicità che sapeva costare sacrifici enormi.“Io lo amo, Bella” pronunciò le parole scandendole, come la sentenza che avrebbe firmato la sua condanna a morte.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks





	My way across the flames

** My Way Across The Flame **

****

Avevo sempre ritenuto di essere migliore degli altri.

Forse non ero stata raggiunta dall’odio nei confronti dei Babbani, dall’astio che permeava ogni singola parola, ma la presunzione dei Black mi aveva inesorabilmente macchiata.

Pensavo che essere differente da tutto ciò che aborrivo potesse rivelarsi qualcosa di buono, alla fine.

Mi sbagliavo. Ho seguito una strada che sono stata io a lastricare, eppure ora mi ritrovo con l’amaro in bocca, con il sapore acre di una vita spesa bene e consumatasi troppo in fretta.

_“Ti hanno vista, lo sai?” il tono della sorella era tagliente, come sempre, ma reso ancora più affilato da delle note di puro astio, che Andromeda raramente aveva scorto nella sua voce._

_“Mi hanno vista dove?” chiese, con aria fintamente innocente. Temeva di aver capito ciò a cui si riferiva Bellatrix, e voleva prendersi un po’ di tempo per riflettere sul da farsi._

_“Non chiedere ‘dove’. Chiedi piuttosto ‘con chi’” ribatté, in un sibilo. Digrignò i denti, e il respiro accelerò “Eri con quello schifoso Sanguesporco di Tonks!” l’accusò, come se per lei quel pensiero fosse la cosa più disgustosa che potesse mai passarle per la mente._

_Andromeda sospirò, tenendosi le tempie con una mano. Non ne sarebbe uscita vincitrice, lo sapeva._

_“E, di grazia, chi mi avrebbe vista?” si rifiutava di rispondere direttamente alle parole della sorella che, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, non avrebbe conosciuto giustificazioni per un gesto che riteneva così degradante per il buon nome della famiglia e per la dignità personale di Andromeda._

_“Rodolphus” sputò il nome del promesso sposo con odio, come se fosse stupita dal fatto che potesse esserle risultato utile, almeno per una volta. Andromeda si morse un labbro. Non sarebbe sfuggita alle accuse, e lo sapeva._

_Che lei le ritenesse del tutto superflue, non faceva minimamente testo per la sua sorella maggiore, cresciuta a pane ed odio per tutto ciò che non rispecchiasse i suoi sordidi ideali._

_“E allora?” il suo tono di sfida non era capace di celare del tutto una sorta ansia di fondo, come se quello fosse il suo personale Giorno del Giudizio._

_“E allora?” la voce di Bella si era ridotta ad un sussurro, e i suoi occhi parvero prendere fuoco._

_Quel fuoco con cui ogni Black prima o poi si era divertito a giocare._

_Quel fuoco il cui alito aveva sospinto Sirius verso un destino migliore di quello che gli si prospettava alla nascita, quel fuoco che stava consumando Regulus, quel fuoco che si stava estinguendo velocemente in Cissy._

_Quel fuoco che permeava l’esistenza di Bella, quel fuoco con cui Andromeda rischiava di scottarsi, prima ancora di riuscire a coglierne le reali sfaccettature._

_“Sei la vergogna di questa famiglia, Andromeda” decretò la sorella con un sorriso mefistofelico, come se la cosa non potesse che farle piacere. Il senso di sfida che era sempre esistito fra le due era giunto ad un punto chiave: così simili nell’aspetto e nel carattere, con le medesime doti e i medesimi difetti, volti tuttavia ad azioni e pensieri completamente differenti._

_Andromeda strinse le labbra, resistendo a malapena alla tentazione di farle del male. Non avrebbe permesso che nessuno le vietasse di provare una felicità che le era stata sconosciuta fino a quel momento, la felicità che sapeva costare sacrifici enormi._

_“Io lo amo, Bella” pronunciò le parole scandendole, come la sentenza che avrebbe firmato la sua condanna a morte._

Talvolta, quando ripensavo a quei momenti, mi pareva quasi di sentire ancora la guancia bruciare, vergata dal segno delle sue dita.

Quello schiaffo per lei significava marcare il territorio, come se Cissy e io fossimo sue, ed avessimo il dovere di divenire come lei, senza tuttavia raggiungere mai i suoi livelli.

Per me invece, quella mano calata con forza sul mio volto, aveva portato via con sé anche il mio cognome. Quel gesto mi aveva convinta che io non potevo essere come loro, che la mia anima non avrebbe mai sopportato il peso di una famiglia le cui idee e tradizioni cozzavano violentemente con ciò che più desideravo.

Il mio matrimonio in sordina, la nascita di mia figlia e tutto ciò che poi ne è conseguito, sono stati indirettamente merito di Bella, anche se lei non lo saprà mai.

Se non fosse stata così brava nell’elargire odio, probabilmente oggi sarei stata la moglie infelice ed insoddisfatta di un Purosangue qualunque, con la medesima utilità di un soprammobile di valore.

***********

Io ho rischiato, Bella, mi sono gettata nuda nel fuoco esattamente come hai fatto tu.

E ho scoperto che il grande vantaggio del giocare col fuoco è che non ci si scotta mai. Sono solo coloro che non sanno giocarci che si scottano del tutto. Non so se ho giocato secondo le regole, so solo che non v’è più nulla in me che bruci, solo il segno della tua mano sul mio viso. Ma quel fuoco non mi appartiene, e tu questo lo sapevi.

La tua presunzione sta ancora ardendo in te, fino a far divenire la tua stessa esistenza il rogo della tua carne, dei tuoi desideri, delle tue fatue aspettative.

Noi Black bruciamo, Bellatrix. Alcuni di noi bruciano di vita, alcuni di speranze disilluse ed altri ancora bruciano di una morte che li sta consumando senza che nemmeno se ne rendano conto.

E tu, unica e sola nel tuo genere, come ti è sempre piaciuto essere, ti limiti a bruciare tutto ciò che osa avvicinarti, come una macchina atta unicamente all’annichilazione più totale.

Fin quando non incontrerai uno specchio, sorella mia, e ti renderai conto che il fuoco non è in grado di sconfiggere qualsiasi cosa.

Fin quando su quello specchio non si rifletteranno le tue fiamme, che ti avvolgeranno in un ultimo abbraccio di morte.

E io non piangerò questa dipartita, già lo so. Solo, m’intristirà pensare che tu non abbia mai visto che il mio fuoco emanava calore, a differenza del tuo, un calore che non hai mai voluto cogliere.

La tua vampa si estinguerà troppo celermente, lasciando spazio a tutto il ghiaccio che, in fondo, ti meriti.

Tu, che non hai mai saputo giocare col fuoco.


End file.
